Create a huntress
by hunterofArtemis44
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. If you create a character please add more nymphs and mortals and have some hunters in training and rookies, also some can become huntresses in the story or become a hunter in training in the story also, no more Nyx demigods
1. why you want to be a hunter

You can become a Hunter of Artemis...Why would you want to do this...Because...

1. You get immortally (unless you die in a battle or break the oath)!

2. You are boy free!

3. You get to hunt forever!

4. You get enchanted abilities!

5. You get a pet (unless you are a rookie or hunter-in-training)!

6. You can have revenge on boys!

Clothing items...

Camo pants (silver)

Tank top (silver)

Blue jeans

T-shirt (Artemis will give you one later)

Ski jacket (silver)

Combat boots (black)

Running shoes

Fur jacket (optional)

Stages...

1. lieutenant(1)

2. huntress(12)

3. hunters-in-training(6)

4. rookies (3)

5. You can enter in the story in the middle if you ask nice.(2)

Pledge...

I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis,

I turn my back on the company of men,

Accept eternal maiden hood and join the hunt.

Pets...

Only lieutenants and huntresses get pets, you have a choice of...

-bird (mostly hawks or eagles)

-timber wolves

-hunting dogs

(silver, brown, light blue, or white in color)

All of these pets WILL be girls.

Also jobs will be given. They will change weekly, here are some of the jobs you will be doing...

-Tracker (You will track any animal, monster, or being Artemis askes of you).

-Medical Care (Anyone who is wounded comes to you).

-Animal Control (You will feed, groom, and care for all the animals).

-Trainer (You will train the hunters-in-training and rookies).

-Cooking Duty (You get to help cook the food all that week).

-Cleaning Duty (You get to pick up the tents, and supplies, hauling them around).

There are also punishments...

-For minor offense, such as killing an animal without blessing it, one day of no hunting.

-For a modorate offense, like running off without telling anyone, you are kicked out of the hunters for a week.

-Major offenses, such as kissing a boy will result permenant removel from the hunt.

Rules:

1. Respect Lady Artemis at all times.

2. Bless any animal that is hunted and killed.

3. Treat all hunters like family.

4. No boys ever!

5. Do not run off without telling Lady Artemis or the lieutenant where you are going.

6. Do not kill without permission.

7. Do not kill any hunters or pets.

8. Never trust anyone from camp-half-blood.

9. Tell someone before you go train.

10. Is Lady Artemis is not around treat the lieutenant with ultimite respect.

Motto- Quick as a doe, feirce as a lioness, cunning as snakes, and as strong as hunters.

Also...

Lieutenants get circlets.

Huntresses get arm bands.

Hunters-in-training get necklaces.

Rookies get braclets.


	2. Who are you

**I am making a story on the hunters of Artemis. If you want your character to be in my story, please fill out the information below and put it in the reveiw box!**

Name for your hunter: First and Last name.

Nickname on fanfiction: Your name right now on fanfiction.

Nickname of your hunter: The nickname of your hunter.

What ranking do you want: lieutenant, huntress, hunter-in-training, or rookie. Prefer tons of each.

Age: the age you were when you turned into a hunter and how old you would be now if you weren't a hunter.

Year: Year you were turned into a huntress. If you want I might put you in the story becoming a hunter.

Species: Nymph, Demigod, Mortal, what are you? If you are a demigod make sure you put in your godly parents name.

Appearence: what do you look like? Please add in eye color and clothes.

History: tell me about your life before you became a huntress.

Why do you want to join: give me a reason...a good one.

Pet's name and what animal it is: what is says

Strengths: what are you good at?

Weaknesses: what are you horrible at?

Likes: what/who do you care about? what do you enjoy?

Dislikes: make sure you put in boys.

Personality: make sure Lady Artemis can't forget you.

Weapons: what do you perfer to use as a weapon.

Anything else: add anything else you wnt to add or anything interesting about your character.

**Okay, that's all. I will let you know if you are a rookie, hunter-in-training, huntress, or lieutenant. Put in as many as you want.**

**-hunterofArtemis44**


End file.
